


Like Falling in Love

by MG12CSI16



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Kidlock, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MG12CSI16/pseuds/MG12CSI16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because he was her boyfriend, and boyfriends are supposed to kiss their girlfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Falling in Love

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" Molly demanded, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

 In front of her Sherlock took a step back, mouth open but no words coming out. He was on the schools playground with Molly Hooper just a few feet away, looking at him eagerly as she tapped her foot in waiting.

"Well?" She said, sounding more irritated than before.

"Uh, I... Why should I?" He challenged, finding the courage out of nowhere. It quickly disappeared when Molly looked at him as if he were stupid before sighing dramatically and throwing her hands in the air.

"Duh silly, that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do. And since you're my boyfriend that means you _have_ to kiss me." She took another step forward and he took one back, stuttering and searching desperately for an excuse.

 He should have known asking Molly Hooper to be his girlfriend was a bad idea but after he found the Valentine and the candy she had put in his cubby he felt it was only right. Besides they played together at his house all the time and she was the only girl he knew who didn't mind getting dirty or going on adventures in the backyard with him.

Last week he even let her be the captain of their pirate ship.

He let out a breath. "Don't you think we should wait a little bit?" He asked nervously, biting his bottom lip. Molly put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side.

"Why? I love you and you love me. And people who love each other kiss." Suddenly she stopped and narrowed her eyes at him. "You do love me right?"

He felt his face turn red as he wrung his hands. Out of pure fear of her wrath he said: "O- of course I do." She beamed at him and stepped even closer.

This time when he took a step back he collided with the wall of the building. His heart was beating loudly in his chest and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears as his palms grew sweaty. Molly leaned forward with her hands clapped behind her back and her pink lips puckered, waiting.

"Molly wait. What if I don't know if I love you?" She froze and pulled back, studying him before shrugging her shoulders.

"Figure it out," she told him. Sherlock looked at her as if she were crazy.

"How?" He asked desperately. Again Molly threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Sherlock Holmes don't you know anything? All you have to do is ask your heart. It always knows the answer." This time it was his turn to stare at her.

"How do I ask my heart?"

"You just do," she said, "I asked mine if I was in love with you and it said yes and then I just knew." She shrugged again as if it were simple. Sucking in a big breath Sherlock took a daring step forward.

"Alright then, I guess I love you. But can we wait on the kiss?" Molly frowned but nodded anyways.

"Oh alright. I guess I can wait." She said before she grabbed his hand and led him away from the wall towards the rest of their classmates. From behind her Sherlock spoke up, his voice anxious as he picked at a loose string on his blue shirt.

"Molly? Will you still love me even if I'm not ready to kiss you?" When he said it she turned around and her brown eyes were wide with shock.

"Of course I will. Even if you don't love me I'm always love you." She paused and bit her lip. "Just don't take too long OK?"

Sherlock smiled his first real smile all day as he squeezed her hand back. “I promise.”


End file.
